communityleadershipsummitfandomcom-20200213-history
2011/Notes/Changing Your Communities Culture
Changing Your Communty's Culture: led by Lars Kurth Notes: @simsboynton More Notes: Organizing and Social Networks http://bit.ly/qF0X5L Discussio'''n: Challenges in Motivation ' *Is it possible? What techniques can I use? What are the challenges? *Part of a 70-yr. tradition (see: Saul Alinsky's Industrial Areas Foundation) *Shared values in relationship to trust; One-to-one relationships are a primary driver of social trust *How to help get people get past operating only within their comfort levels. *People clump into communities/groups & usually don't mix across disciplines; esp. in PDX (talented developer pool) *See: What motivates us video: RSA Animate - Drive: The surprising truth about what motivates us‬‏- YouTube http://youtu.be/u6XAPnuFjJc *Who people turn to: Social-Mapping; imbues Trust; people naturally gravitate toward like-minded people. *Context matters: **Network of Practice **Community of practice **Social relation **Social network **Network theory '''Some Current Tactics:' *Draw on people's existing networks *Reward collaboration; How? Through perks such as visibility; reward good-behavior w/ choosing someone to do presentation; structure it as a collaborative task *Invite people to tell their stories; community is relayed through story *Story about Compuserve and forums, the group was trying to make $$'s at night, so they started forums, massively successful; challenged people to think about people in their link language *Network-Weaving: make connections between people so they can grow together, organically *Somehow reach out and include people you don't know *To engage community/users; Get people excited/involved; massage egos; trust-factor is key; shared values held in common *Step back tactic: “LeavingTheRoom” can help avoid creating an anti-pattern and/or limit “OverOrganizing” tendencies Barriers to Evolution of social Web ' ' *Dynamics of Change — Critical tension: trust-vs-change *Growth comes from outside your comfort level & with people you don't know. *FlipSide of social trust: what drives change is just the opposite: Counter-intuitive; Growth comes from failure, risk, personal discomfort, sacrifice, etc *Challenge: Competition for commitment of people's time; often their most-precious asset *Roadblocks: Evolution of social Web : Getting different groups to talk to each other; personal experiences; profiles of user groups; Getting burned; Contributors leave; Coloring-outside-the-lines - encouraged or punished? *Prevailing business mentality: “If it's not broke, don't fix it” *Reality: Everything's broken right now (Climate, Business, Economy, etc) *Leadership: closes the gap. Being in service to something broader grows social capital / establishes validity Critical need for people to buy-in: *Cross their own personal boundaries & a willingness to change *Conscious override of personal/pre-existing assumptions & beliefs; *Grow listening skills; Develop Mindfulness ; Commitment to mutual-respect *Reframe Crisis as opportunity for change/growth/evolution A Few Examples//Resources: *Mindful Economics : blog: Mindful Economist , Joel Magnuson, Ph.D. *Ecortust , Diagram for Reliable Prosperity *B-Corporations , B-Corp Community *UNIV of TWENTE SiteMap : Communication Theories *Fifth discipline principles; Systems Thinking Approach Andy notes a theme #Successful social network take someone to organize & maintain the forum #Set up a virtual space for people to express themselves, as Compuserve did #Set up a reward system to encourage (or at least recognize): contributions; defines boundaries #Set time limits for tasks so that people know there will be a tangible outcome to their work (i.e. Federal Govt's open government forums early in Obama administration)